Obernie
Obernie is a large city in the Kingdom of Alcase, located in the far south west of the Kingdom of Alcase. Obernie was founded during the rise of the KIngdom of Alcase-Lorraine and because of this it was an important segment of the Kingdom that stayed out of much of the fighting that plagued the other regions of the Kingdom. Obernie is the personal haven of House Errol, and it is House Errol that controls the ultimate fate of Obernie. Once the center of Alcase's cultural base the civil war between Alcase and Lorraine caused the city to lose influence to the western section centered around Strasburg. Obernie was attacked during the Fall of France, and only the timely intervention of massive forces of the KIngdom of Alcase would push back the rampaging forces of the Orcs. More recently the city was ravaged by a large army of Orcs that attacked it in the Battle of Iron Peaks. This has caused a serious loss in population due to emmigration from the city as well as the loss of several villages west of the city. History Early History The Numerons under Claudius Drusus established a military outpost belonging to the Germania Superior province at Obernie's current location, and named it Argentoratum. While a member of the Numeron Empirethecityfunctioned simply as a military outpost and the layout of the current city bears great signs of this in the way its streets are placed. Eventually as the Numeron Empire collapsed the city became part of the new Kingdom of Alcase-Lorraine , and would grow steadily for its time under the Kingdom. Civil War During the Civil war between Alcase, and Lorraine the area surrounding Obernie became a hotbead for conflict. This conflict eventually led to Alcase moving itself more towards its current day capital of Strasburg . Battle of Iron Peaks Main Article : Battle of Iron Peaks The Battle of Iron Peak was a battle fought between a rampaging Orc army and the city of Obernie. The Orcs had already destoryed two towns west of Obernie, and three armies of Alcase were heading towards Obernie to reinforce the city, but before they could arrive the Orcs attacked the city in full force. The defenders of the city held strong and managed to hold off the orcs for three days, and on the fourth day the first army arrived commanded by the Ranger Leliana Orsinio. Leliana had the smallest of the three armies, and because of this she was forced to use delaying tactics against the Orcs in order to buy more time. A combination of valiant defence of the city, and effective hit and run attacks by Lelian's rangers managed to delay the Orcs for another two days, and on the seventh day the army of Johanson Hawkes arrived. Goverment Lord Mayor Elder Priest Demographics Houses of Obernie House Errol See Also : House Errol House Errol is a powerful Burgundian House located in the Kingdom of Alcase city of Obernie where they dominate the town and its politics. House Errol would be known for both its utter dominance of Obernie and for the fact that many hold it as a house that holds no loyalty to anyone other then themselves. The Sigil of House Errol is a blank orange canvas, but they blazon their shield as a yellow haystack on this same orange background. The Words of House Errol are unknown and if they exist it is not a popular or interesting catch phrase for the house. House Errol was once much farthern north in the lands of the Lowlands where they were a large house as well. During the rise of the Teutons they were pushed out and made their way south towards the lands of the Kingdom of Alcase. They would make their home in the city of Obernie where under their first leader they became the most powerful house in the city. As the forces of the Kingdom of Bretonia were devestated by the forces of the Orcs it was House Errol that prepared themselves for the distinct posibility that the Bretonians would fall and they would be forced to fight themselves against the Orcs. When France fell to the Orcs the members of House Errol prepared for the eventuality that they would be attacked and they waited for some time until they eventually came to realize that something had happened and the Orcs might not actually be coming. As the situation quieted they begin hearing reports from the south that entire villages were going silent, and upon being checked were found devoid of any kind of people left in them. Points of Interest The Statue of Atlantis A statue built by the Numerons to honor their old island home has become one of the most recegnizable parts of the town. Category:City Category:Kingdom Of Alcase